Morgana's lair
Morgana's lair is a floating castle that the evil Queen Morgana built right in the Wild Magic. It is featured in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders episodes "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Morgana", and "The Fortune Jewel". This is where Morgana lived and studied. Since she has been gone, it drifted forever in the misty voids of the wild magic. If anyone tries to take anything from it, the whole building will fall apart and reconstruct itself elsewhere. Appearances In "Revenge of the Dark Stone", the Jewel Riders, led there by one of Merlin's maps, find a special portal hidden in the Jungle and shaped like a giant Dark Stone. (“By the magic of the Heart Stone, with the heart we send out this call! By the magic of the Moon Stone, let the moon reveal what lies behind the wall! By the magic of the Sun Stone, I have the sun to shine the magic bright!”) Morgana's lair portal.png Morgana's lair 1.png Morgana's lair 2.png Clip_16.png They arrive at the entrance to the lair. In the episode's draft script, the entryway leads into a "great crystalline room backlit by the wild magic just outside the walls (looks like strange colored outer space, with swirling nebulas and pinpoints of twinkling lights that could be stars or jewels). The room is very sparse yet bathed with lights from the outside wild magic.""Revenge of the Dark Stone" draft script A holographic open picture frame of Morgana hangs in the air there. Later the group goes "through a twisted corridor filled with strange colors. They emerge in Morgana's treasure rooom, filled with goodies, treasure chests, magical bits, jewels and more jewels," including the Jewel of the Jungle, the final of the seven Crown Jewels. But when they try to claim the jewel, there is a ground-shaking quake and large pieces of the structure wink out and vanish as the place falls apart into the swirling emptiness of wild magic. In "Morgana", the returning Morgana accidentally also restores Lady Kale in her lair, following a series of coincidences in the first season's finale (as both Morgana's palace and the Dark Stone went into the Wild Magic). According to the script, this takes in the center of Morgana's throne room - "the strange room with the Wild Magic swirling outside of the windows." In "Fortune Jewel", the Jewel Riders fight with Kale and Morgana in the same room (now with an actual throne) after being summoned there and end up in control of the lair after winning. Behind the scenes Morgana's lair also appears in the draft script for "Shadowsong", in a scene that would not be included in the actual episode: "Morgana's Lair floats in the wild magic. Purple/red tendrils of wispy magic reach out from the top of the tower. There seems to be eyes in the magic cloud as it reaches out into the wild magic. Morgana sits upon her throne gazing upon a wispy magical viewer. She too has a device for detecting magical jewels inside the wild magic.""Shadowsong" draft script See also * Hall of Wizards * Crystal Palace * Kale's castle * Merlin's cottage References Category:Wild magic